The European Reikai Tantei
by LemonadeLovers
Summary: A Yu Yu Hakusho story, The Reikai Tantei meet a group of four girls who happen to have extrodinairy spiritual powers. They are...The European Reikai Tantei!
1. The European Reikai Tantei?

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything else I mention in here, except for the story and the European Reikai Tantei. And you had better not sue, cuz I still have to pay for those repairs on my violin and my trip to New York in June.  
  
Hi Everyone! I'm moongirlSelene99, your average anime obsessed fanfiction author. Yu Yu Hakusho is one of my favorite animes, and I really wanted to write a fanfiction about it. So here is chapter one...  
  
Chapter one- The European Reikai Tantei?  
  
"Hey, Yusuke, isn't that Kurama?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yeah it is, why?"  
  
"Well, he's with a GIRL!"  
  
"What? Kurama is usually running from girls, not having a date with one!"  
  
It was the first day of summer vacation, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were getting a burger and fries at the McDonalds at the mall.  
  
"Well, Kuwabara, let's go check it out."  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Oh, hello, Kuwabara, Yusuke, this is Kichara."  
  
"I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Kurama."  
  
"Yusuke, Kichara is not my girlfriend. She's an old colleague."  
  
"But she's a GIRL!"  
  
"So?" says Kichara "Got a problem with me?"  
  
"Konnichi wa, minna-san!" a cheerful voice called out. Everybody turns around. A girl with shoulder-blade length blond hair and violet eyes was running up. "Kichara, where were you? I found this kimono that would look perfect on you!'  
  
*Kichara rolls eyes and sweatdrops*  
  
"Um, Kichara, who are these peoples?"  
  
"This is my old friend, Kurama and his weirdo friends."  
  
"Hey! I'm not a weirdo!" Kuwabara yelled.  
  
Another girl walks up right behind Kuwabara. "Hey, who's the trained monkey?" she asks.  
  
"Okay, what's up with all the girls?" Kuwabara asks dumbly.  
  
"Hey, you guys, wait up! Why do you always disappear when I turn around for a minute?"  
  
"Oh, Shadou, Edana, Sakura, were you following me? I thoght I lost you at the movies!"  
  
"Well, Actually, I followed you, and I guess Edana followed me, and I suppose Sakura just HAD to follow her."  
  
"Hey! That wasn't fair!" said Sakura. "You guys can't just run away and expect me not to follow you!"  
  
During this conversation, the boys looked on in wonder, wondering how these girls could just ignore them for so long.  
  
"Umm, guys?" Kuwabara questions in that dumb voice of his.  
  
"We're GIRLS!" They yelled in unison.  
  
Kuwabara shut up instantly.  
  
"Kichara?" Kurama said. "I take it these are the friends you were talking about?"  
  
"Yes. We are the European Reikai Tantei."  
  
"What?" Yusuke said in disbelief. "YOU'RE the Reikai Tantei from Europe?"  
  
*A/N- for all of you non-japanese readers, 'Reikai Tantei' basically means 'Spirit Detective/s'*  
  
"What do you mean? You knew about these guys, Yusuke?" Kuwabara says, very stupidly, may I add.  
  
"We're GIRLS!" the girls yelled, yet again at Kuwabara.  
  
"Yeah, Botan said something about spirit detectives for different districts of the world. So, you're the European ones?"  
  
"Correct." Said Edana. "I'm pleased someone here has brains, no offense, Kurama."  
  
"But we also watch other continents when their Tantei are off on missions in Makai, too." Shadou added.  
  
"So let me get this straight. You four are the Spirit Detectives for Europe?" Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yes. We're centered in the U.K. There's a portal to Makai there that can be opened very easily. We've become something like superheroes in London and many of the other bigger cities."  
  
"But how do you keep your identity secret? Do you wear masks, or something?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"I believe they fight in their demon forms, don't you?" Kurama said. Everyone jumped. It seemed that they had forgotten all about Kurama.  
  
*A/N-poor Kurama*  
  
"Yes, we do!" said Sakura in an enthusiastic voice. Everyone jumped again. It seemed that they had also forgotten about Sakura, too.  
  
"You're all demons?" Kuwabara yelled. People started to look at them funny.  
  
"Shut up, you idiot." came a scathing voice.  
  
"Oh, hi Hiei. What's up?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"So you're Hiei Jaganshi. Koenma said I would get the chance to meet another half-black flame demon half-Koorime." Said Edana.  
  
"Interested?" Shadou asked wickedly.  
  
"Maybe." Edana replied.  
  
"Ooooohhh. Edana's got a crush, Edana's got a crush!" Sakura chanted annoyingly.  
  
"Shut up Shut up Shut up!" Edana yelled. People really started looking at them funny then. The guys just looked puzzled.  
  
Finally, Hiei asked, "What's a crush?"  
  
Yusuke burst out in laughter. "A crush is when a girl likes you, stupid!"  
  
"Um, let's go outside or something. People are looking at us like we're all insane." Kichara suddenly said.  
  
*********************Outside the Mall***********************************  
  
"Anyway, what kind of demons are you four?" Yusuke asked when they were safely outside the mall.  
  
"Only two of us are demons. Kichara and I are only part demons. FYI, Edana, as she already said, is half-black flame demon and half Koorime. Sakura is a cat demon. Kichara is half fox demon, one-fourth cat demon, and one- fourth human. I'm three-fourths human and one-fourth Lunar Apparition." Shadou stated.  
  
"What's a Lunar Apparition?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"In Makai, One of the moons can support life forms. The apparitions that live there are called Lunar Apparitions." Kurama said.  
  
"I'm surprised, Kurama." Shadou said. "Not many demons know about Luna or the Lunar Apparitions."  
  
"There you are, Yusuke!" A girl with bright blue hair and purplish-pink eyes ran up. "Koenma has a new mission for you."  
  
So Whaddaya think, Peoples? Review and tell me, or I won't post another chapter! Oh, well, I guess I will. Who cares? 


	2. New Missions and Girl Bands

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho and never will, sadly, and I also do not own the song 'Change the World' from Inuyasha, although I wish I did, it rocks!  
  
Konnichi wa, minna-san! MoongirlSelene99 here, back with Chapter two of The European Reikai Tantei. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Two: New Missions and Girl Bands  
  
"So you've already met the European Reikai Tantei? That will make explaining your new mission a lot easier." Botan said. "Your new mission deals with these four anyway. You'll be helping Shadou, Kichara, Edana, and Sakura contain a demon rebellion in the U.K."  
  
"There's a demon rebellion in the U.K.?" Yusuke asked. "I haven't heard anything about that."  
  
"That's because it's in our jurisdiction, not yours." Kichara explained. "But it's been becoming out of hand, so we requested for another team to help us through Inegeshi. The U.K., and all of Europe, in fact, is in an area that portals to Makai can be opened very easily in. We usually can deal with troublemakers on our own, but there has been a surge in demons coming to Ningenkai, and it seems that a particularly powerful demon has rallied a large demon army to invade the human world."  
  
"Our base of operations is at my house, since it's gigantic, and because I live alone." Shadou informed them. "Currently, we're here under the pretense of an international concert. We're known in Europe as a popular girl band called Spirit. It's great cover when we have to go somewhere. Our manager is "Mr." Koenma."  
  
"It's really fun! We get to go all over giving tours, and no one suspects a thing." Sakura added enthusiastically.  
  
"Are you into this kind of thing?" Hiei asked Edana.  
  
"It's interesting watching the responses of the Ningens to our music."  
  
"Hey, I have an idea!" Sakura yelled suddenly. "You guys can come and see us in our opening concert tonight!"  
  
"That's a good idea, Sakura, but I saw on the TV today that your tickets are sold out." Kurama said.  
  
"Oh, that's OK. We can give you and your friends backstage passes!" Kichara said.  
  
"Um, guys?" Botan said. "You're getting a little sidetracked. We were supposed to be telling the guys about their new mission."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, anyways, you four, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru are going to be going back to the U.K. with us to be exchange students for a year. That's your mission." Shadou summarized.  
  
"Hey, Botan, can you bring the boys their passes later this afternoon?" Kichara asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks! Well, we have to go get ready! Ja, minna-san! See you all tonight!" Shadou said.  
  
"See ya!" Sakura yelled as they walked off.  
  
***********************Later that evening at the concert***********************  
  
"Hey guys, they're coming on!" Yusuke yelled.  
  
Everyone was enjoying their time at the concert, and even Hiei was getting into it. They looked up at the stage.  
  
An announcer walked onto the stage. "And now, our grand finale! All the way form Europe, here's Spirit! Announcing Shadou Tsuki-Hikari, Kichara Youkai, Sakura Neko, and Edana Ryuhi! Tonight, they'll be singing 'Change the World' along with 'My Will', 'Forbidden Thoughts', and 'For the Smile of Today'."  
  
The crowd went wild as the girls began to sing.  
  
I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD  
  
Kaze o kakenukete  
  
Nani mo osorezu ni  
  
Ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite  
  
CHANGE MY MIND  
  
Jounetsu tayasazuni  
  
Takanaru nirai e te o nobaseba  
  
Kagayakeru hazusa IT'S WONDERLAND  
  
Well, everyone, please review me with your thoughts on this chapter. If you have any ideas on future chapters, please review me with them! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm running low on time. Oh, and here's the English translations for Change the World. I only used the first verse.  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
  
Change my mind  
  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,  
  
It's wonderland  
  
Thank you Squeakers, for your support, and Kasemeithesilverfox/dogyouko, for your kind words. I'm sorry if I insulted you by mistake, Tiger of the Sonicboom.  
  
Ja Ne! 


	3. New Surroundings

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho, or Ryou Shirigane. Ryou is a character from Tokyo Mew Mew that I have modified to fit my purposes. I only own this story and Shadou, Kichara, Sakura, and Edana. Except I kinda co-own Kichara, Edana, and Sakura, 'cuz my friends invented them when I asked for characters for the European Reikai Tantei. Edana was the only one created beforehand.  
  
"Welcome to Dublin, Ireland." Shadou said as she stepped off the plane, Kichara, Sakura, Edana, Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Botan, and Shizuru following.  
  
"It's good to be back." Kichara said.  
  
"Wow." Yukina said, staring at the concourse. "I've never been in a place like this before."  
  
"Don't worry, baby, Kazuma'll show you around." Kuwabara said.  
  
"How are you going to show her around when you don't even know where you're going?" Hiei asked scathingly.  
  
"C'mon, guys, have a little fun." Yusuke said.  
  
"Ireland is certainly different than Japan." Keiko said as they walked thorough the airport to the parking lot. "I'm glad we learned English before we came. Otherwise we wouldn't understand any of these signs or what these people are saying."  
  
"Hey! Sakura!" a guy with blond hair ran up. "You're back!"  
  
"Ryou? Why are you here? I thought you were still in Makai!" Sakura said as she ran up and hugged him.  
  
"Well, I just got back and decided to surprise you." Ryou told her.  
  
"Who is this, Sakura?" Kurama asked politely. They reached the baggage claim and got their stuff as they talked.  
  
"In Ningenkai, I'm known as Ryou Shirigane. In Makai, I'm just Ryou."  
  
"What type of demon are you, Ryou?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm a cat demon, just like Sakura. What type are you?"  
  
"Fox."  
  
"Well, Kurama, it's nice to meet you. Wait a minute! Are you Yoko Kurama?"  
  
"Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Don't you remember me? We worked together for a while. I see you got caught, too."  
  
"It's wonderful to see you again, Ryou. I didn't know you got caught, though."  
  
"This is great!" Sakura exclaimed. "You two know each other! We should have a party!"  
  
"A party?" Edana said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah! A 'welcome to Ireland' party for the Japanese Tantei and the girls, and a friendship reunion for Kurama and Ryou!"  
  
"A party sounds great! A chance to let our hair down, figuritively speaking." Botan agreed.  
  
"Yes. That does sound quite fun." Kurama said  
  
"I think so, too." Kichara agreed.  
  
"No party is complete without the party master, Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwabara said stupidly, trying to impress Yukina, who was looking around the airport, amazed.  
  
Shizuru bonked him on the head. "Stop embarrassing yourself. And when you're being stupid, please don't use our family's name."  
  
Three girls ran up. "Are you Spirit?" they asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Edana said curtly.  
  
"Can we have your autographs?" One girl said.  
  
"Sure." Shadou said. "Anyone have a pen? Oh, wait, I have one here in my purse." She, Sakura, Kichara, and Edana each signed the girls' autograph books, then turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly someone cried, "Look! It's Spirit!" They were swamped with fans, all wanting autographs. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Botan, Kurama, Shizuru, Yukina, and Hiei looked on in horror. Hiei was terrified.  
  
They finally escaped and got to the bus terminal. "Jeez. I'm gonna have a cramp for the next week." Shadou said.  
  
"You should have thought of that before you decided to give those girls autographs." Edana said.  
  
"I know, I know. You don't need to rub it in." Shadou sulked.  
  
"Has private bus six arrived yet?" Edana asked the woman at the service desk.  
  
"Just arrived as the plane docked." The lady said.  
  
"Where is the pickup area?"  
  
"Right outside."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"C'mon guys! Come and see the bus we rented!" Sakura said, excited. She ran out to the pickup point.  
  
Suddenly, someone inside the airport screamed. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! A monster!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Shadou looked at Edana, Sakura, and Kichara. They all nodded. A Midnight blue aura with flashes of silver and gold flared around Shadou. When it subsided, she looked completely different. She had midnight blue hair, silver eyes, and there was a silver crescent moon on her forehead. She wore a simple, knee length white dress, a dank blue cloak, and white ankle-height boots. A silver staff with a blade on the end appeared in her hand. She put her hair in a ponytail, then said, "Tantei Midnight is here!" as she struck a pose.  
  
Then Kichara changed. A violet mist surrounded her for a second or two, then it cleared. She had amethyst eyes, pale amethyst hair, and lilac ears and tail. Her shirt and pants were black with purple trim, and she wore a silver necklace and several silver bracelets. A purple rose appeared in her hand. "Tantei Violet Rose has arrived." She said calmly.  
  
Edana spun around very fast. Suddenly she had waist-length black hair. She was wearing a short black dress with flowing sleeves. There was a silver oriental dragon printed on the black fabric. There was a silver belt on her waist that held a sword in a black sheath. Her ears were pointed, and her eyes were pure black. "Tantei Dragon appears." She said.  
  
A gold light flashed, nearly blinding everyone. Sakura had orange-gold hair, golden eyes with cat-like pupils, and white cat ears and tail. She wore a white and gold Chinese dress and gold ankle-length boots. She wore thick white gloves on her hands, and around her waist was a gold belt with two white pouches, one on each side. She opened one of the pouches and took out a shuriken. "Tantei Cherry Blossom Here!" she yelled enthusiastically.  
  
"Everyone ready?' Shadou asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Definitely!"  
  
"Then lets go kick some demon butt!" Shadou yelled. "You all just watch us. After you've seen how we work, you're welcome to join us!" She said to Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Ryou.  
  
A/N: the transformations only took about one or two minutes.   
  
The four girls quartered off the invading demons, then got to work. "BLACK DRAGON TWISTER!" Edana yelled, knocking off about 50 odd demons.  
  
Kichara turned her rose into a whip, then cracked it as she yelled "STORM OF THORNS!" wiping out quite a few of her own demons, and leaving the rest battered.  
  
"CHERRY BLOSSOM CYCLONE BLIND!" Sakura called as she threw some shuriken at the remaining demons, wiping almost all of them out.  
  
Shadou spun her staff, then pointed it at her own demons. "SILVER CRESCENT OBLIVION!" Many, if not all, of her demons were destroyed in a blast of silver light.  
  
By then, Hiei, Kurama, and Ryou had gotten the idea and transformed into their demon forms to help fight. Yusuke and Kuwabara had stayed back to help protect the girls. The rest of the demons were soon finished off, then they left and went back to their human forms. They got on the bus, then began the ride to Shadou's house. When they got there, Yusuke whistled.  
  
"You never told us you were so rich." He said as they drove up to a huge mansion on what looked like a beautiful estate.  
  
"I thought you knew." She said. "How else would I be able to host all of you? Oh, and Ryou, how long are you going to be staying? I need to know if I need to open up your room."  
  
"I don't know how long I'll be staying. Would it be alright if I stayed here for a while?"  
  
"Of course. There's plenty of room here. You know where your room is."  
  
"Thanks, Shadou."  
  
"Yay! Ryou's staying for a while!" Sakura said happily.  
  
"Now, we'd better show the boys their rooms, shouldn't we, Kichara?" Shadou said.  
  
"What will your parents think of us all coming here? Are they alright with it?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Shadou's parents died a few years ago in an assassination. Her mother, father, and baby brother all died. There are no other known relatives living in the human world." Kichara said softly. "That is, except for me. We share the same human grandmother. My mother was the first born, a cat demon hanyou. (Half cat demon) Grandma had my mother when she was nineteen. Her father was born about eighteen years later with a human father. My mother was already pregnant with me in the demon world. My father was a black fox demon named Kuroi. I may look 14, but I'm really a lot older. I lived in the Makai until a few years ago. When I found out about the assassination, I came here. I've been living here in the human world ever since. I rather like it here, too."  
  
"Well, we'd better show them their rooms now, Kichara." Sakura said, nodding towards Shadou, who was looking down at the ground, her face shadowed. "Shadou, why don't you go off on a walk in the woods. I know you like it there."  
  
'Thanks Sakura." Shadou said, tears in her eyes.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Shadou ran off into the woods. "Will she be alright?" Kurama asked. "I think I upset her."  
  
"She'll be fine if you give her a while." Edana said. Everyone looked at her, surprised. "Hey, even I can understand basic emotions. You two know how she gets when someone mentions her family. She feels like she should have died, too. Or at least been able to help. In her mind, what's the use of having the ability to heal if you can't save someone you love with it?"  
  
In the woods  
  
Shadou ran and ran and ran, until she reached her favorite spot, a peaceful spot under the oldest tree in the forest. She sat down and began to cry.  
  
"What be wrong with ye, Shadou?" an Irish voice asked.  
  
"Jin! I didn't know you were here!" said the very surprised Shadou.  
  
"Yeah. I be here on a visit. Then I think t' m'self, why don't I drop in on Shadou? Now, what be wrong with ye?"  
  
"Oh, Kurama just asked a question about my parents."  
  
"Ah. So that be it." Shadou started crying again. "Shh, it's gonna be alright, Shadou. Cry all ye want."  
  
Back at the house  
  
"Now the girls stay in the east wing and the boys in the west." Kichara said. "No co-ed sleepovers, and all lights out by 1:00 am, unless there's a big test the next day. Then you have till two.  
  
"Keiko, this is your room." Sakura opened a door. The walls were blue with white trim, and there was a white bed in the corner. There was a desk on the other side of the room, and a mirror on the wall. A large white bookcase filled with books stood against one of the walls. There were also two windows. "The closet is over here" Kichara showed Keiko. "I know this is kind of bland, but you're welcome to explore the rooms that are not being used and find other furniture and things that you like. You are allowed to decorate the room however you wish, within reason. That goes to all of you, both offers."  
  
They walked on. Across from Keiko's room, Kichara opened another door. "This is the girls' bathroom. No boys allowed. No exceptions. You each get a shelf to keep your personal stuff, you know. Like brushes, hair pins, toothpaste, etc."  
  
Next door to Keiko's room, Sakura showed another room. "Yukina, you will sleep here." The walls were ice blue, and there were two large windows. The bed was covered with a snowflake-patterned quilt. There was an ice blue vanity with mirror, and a few comfy chairs. A small dresser stood in the corner. "Your bird friends are allowed in here whenever you want." Kichara said.  
  
Across from Yukina's room Kichara opened the door. "Shizuru, do you like this room?" She asked. The walls were painted a dark red, with a mahogany bed and dresser. The desk, vanity, and bookcase were also mahogany.  
  
"It's perfect, Kichara."  
  
Next door to Yukina's room was Botan's room. It was painted pink and the trim and furniture was white. There was a sky blue bedspread, and the windows were open, blowing on the blue curtains. "This is great!" Botan exclaimed. "You even used my favorite colors!"  
  
"You're welcome, Botan." Sakura said happily.  
  
"Shadou's and my rooms are just down the hall. You'll notice the signs on the doors, just like yours." Kichara said. "Now for the boys' rooms." Kichara and Sakura left, with the girls following. They wanted to see the boys' rooms too.  
  
The west wing  
  
"Yusuke, You'll sleep in here" Kichara gestured to a room. It was white and had two windows. "We weren't exactly sure how to decorate boy rooms, so we thought you all might want to decorate them yourselves. The furniture can be painted. You may take furniture from anywhere in the house that is not occupied, but please ask before painting that furniture. Kurama, this is your room." She opened the next door. "Hiei, we didn't know if you wanted a room or not."  
  
"I'll take one, but only for the rainy or cold days."  
  
"Alright. Kuwabara, this is your room. Everyone downstairs now!"  
  
So what do you think? Sorry this chapter was a bit longer than usual, but I had inspiration. (7 pages, 2123 words! A new record for me!) I may have gotten Jin's accent a bit wrong. I lost my tape with his episodes, so I'm working from memory. I also wrote about Ireland from the little I know. I couldn't find the stupid atlas, and our ancient encyclopedias are in storage. If you know a bit about Ireland, PLEASE review me regarding the land in and around Dublin, and if you know of any high schools there, it would be greatly appreciated. Please review with your thoughts, questions, comments, etc.  
  
Ja Ne! moongirlSelene99 


End file.
